ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How It All Started (MX)
' How It All Started '''is the first episode of Mig X. Synopsis Miguel Rivers, a 16-year-old kid who lives with his uncle, becomes severely ill after an attack from a past adversary known as Terox, which leads his uncle Dan to make a very dire decision. Plot The scene shows a large view of Central City, more so the middle of it was seen than the outskirts. The sun was beginning to set, and people were busy on the highways trying to get home. Suddenly, the cars begin beeping and the people in them begin shouting angrily. A teenager, wearing a black and orange hoodie, blue jeans, red and black shoes, and had brown hair with brown eyes, was seen zooming down the aisle of cars on a mostly orange but also black scooter. This was Miguel Rivers, aka Mig. (Man, angered): KID, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? YOU HIT MY CAR. (Mig): Oh well, not my problem! Sorry! (Man): ERRRGH IT IS YOUR PROBLEM. (sighs) Ugh forget it. Mig kicked his foot against the ground and leaned his body forward. He swerved past the rest of the cars and kicked his scooter in the air, spinning it, and then landing on the rail of a bench. He slid off it and landed on the ground in front of a bank. (Mig): Crap...7:00. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a credit card. He quickly ran into the bank and saw the lights beginning to shut off. He saw a janitor washing the floor. (Janitor): May I help you, sir? (Mig): Never mind, I'm guessing this place is closed, right? (Janitor): Ummm...yes... (Mig): What are the opening and closing times for the bank? (Janitor): 6 to 6. (Mig): Kk thanks. Mig walked out of the bank and heard a gunshot. He turned around and saw the janitor fall down. Scared, he looked around wide-eyed and gulped. He began to back away from the bank. (Mig): What the heck... Mig rubbed his head and grabbed his scooter. Just then, he saw a man come out of the bank holding cash. He looked directly at Mig and Mig looked directly at him. (Mig, worried): OH MY GOSH!! POLICE!!! The criminal looked around and grabbed Mig off the ground. He slapped his hands over his mouth and neck and squeezed tightly. Mig bit his hand and jumped out of his grip. (Thug, in pain): AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mig grabbed the bags of money without thinking and sped away in his scooter. The thug ran towards his parked car and broke the window. He got in quickly and sped off, hitting a couple other cars. (Mig): Ugh!!! Where are the police!? There was a ROBBERY! Mig looked back and saw the thug's car speeding up to him. Mig hurled his scooter into the air and landed on the sidewalk. He sped up the sidewalk and saw the thug's car stop. (Thug): That's it... The thug pulled out a mini-pistol and slapped the bullet pouch shut. He rolled down his window and aimed the weapon out, firing at Mig. Mig managed to zip away from the bullets. Many people began to scream and drive faster. (Mig): Oh my GOD! A bullet then hit the scooter's back wheel. The scooter rolled out of control and fell down. Mig slammed his head into the ground and groaned. Remembering he was being chased, he got up. (Mig, scared): (breathing heavily) DON'T HURT ME! (Thug): Like I haven't ever heard that before. You're funny, kid. (Mig): What kind of sick person makes a joke out of a plea for life!? (Thug): Well, me. (Mig): Alright, fine. Go ahead and shoot me in the head, or chest, whichever you'd like. But, if you shoot from a far distance, then the bullet will be loud and make a shockwave that will be heard by many people around. Not smart. The thug groaned and rolled his eyes. He jumped over his car and walked over to Mig. He slapped his foot onto his chest and leaned down, aiming the gun at his head. (Thug): This better, sweety pie? (Mig): Much. Mig raised his knee into the air abruptly and threw the thug onto the ground. The gun slipped out of his hand. He noticed the gun slip out and land on the ground. Mig put his foot on it and kicked it. (Mig): Aw, looks like I'm not so sweet after all. Mig ran towards the thug's car and jumped on top of the roof. The thug quickly got up and ran towards him. (Thug): I don't think you know who I am. (Mig): Like I care either way. Mig jumped onto the ground and threw himself into the car. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and started zooming down the road. The thug stood behind the car and smirked. ---- Meanwhile, Mig was seen speeding up a small hill with sweat beading across his forehead. He shook his head and sighed and saw Dan's house. Quickly, he stopped the car and looked at the door (Mig): Ugh... Mig soon began to think about his father. Images in his mind flashed by. His father was seen on the ground reaching his arm out and shouting. He then shook his head and gasped. He looked up and saw Dan by him. (Mig): Sorry...I kinda... (Dan): Save the excuses, Miguel. (Mig): It's not all the time that I get to go out into the city. I just wanted to get some money anyway...WAIT A MINUTE. Oh crap, this is bad. (Dan, mad): What is? The fact that you were being chased down by a thug? The fact that you got away WITH the stolen money and now it's missing where you LEFT the thug? And now that you're here, the police are looking for you. (Mig): Yea... (Dan, mad): Ugh, get to bed. (Mig): I'm sor- (Dan, angry): GO. TO. SLEEP. Mig sighed and walked into the house and slammed the door shut. Dan sighed and walked towards the car. He looked into it and saw Mig's credit card and picked it up. (Dan): Why are you like this Mig? Why? (Voice): Good question actually, want me to go check up on him? Dan turned around and saw the thug punch him in the face. He slid down to the ground and rubbed his nose. He looked up at the thug. (Dan): ERGH. (Thug): Nice to see you, Dan. Is it alright if I call you Dan? Haha...OH! I forgot about something, hang on. The thug grabbed his face and peeled it off. He held out an ID mask. Dan, stunned and scared, looked at who was in front of him. He got up and ran towards the door. (Dan, worried): MIG!!!!! GO TO THE BUNKER- The figure grabbed Dan by the shoulders. The figure appeared to be somewhat tall and had black and red all over him. He had many vein-like features going across his chest. He had armor-like features surround his neck with black spikes, and a chest piece implanted on it. He also had armor covering his face and had more spikes. He had red eyes and sharp teeth. (Figure): My my, are you scared? (smiling) (Dan, angered): Leave my nephew OUT OF IT! Dan kicked the figure with his knee and punched him onto the ground. Dan quickly sprinted inside of the house and locked the door shut. He turned off all of the lights and saw the door glow red and black. It exploded. (Figure): Amusing. Mig was seen coming down the stairs. He saw the figure. (Dan, forcefully): MIG, HURRY!!!!!!!! Mig stopped and stared at the figure. Sweat began to pop up all around him. The figure slapped Dan into the wall and floated towards Mig. It raised its arms into the air and turned on the lights. (Figure): Hello, Mig! (Mig): I...who...ergh... (Figure): Don't quite recognize me just yet? I'm T Erox, though, frankly, Terox sounds more upbeat. (Mig): Terox...? That name sounds kinda familiar. Didn't you used to work with my dad? (Terox): Yes, I did. But nowI would wish to work with you. (Mig): I barely know who you are... Dan climbed out of the wall and groaned. Terox looked at Dan and angrily floated towards him. He raised his palm over Dan, which ignited a red aura to surround him and raise him into the air. (Mig, angered): STOP! (Terox): What did you do to him? (Dan, in pain): ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! ERGH! AGH! (Terox): You drugged him, didn't you? And he only remembers half of what happened... Terox let Dan go. Dan smashed into the floor and coughed more. He shook his head and saw Terox float over to Mig. Terox quickly teleported behind Mig and grabbed his neck. (Mig, in pain): AH- (Dan, mad and upset): NO. (Terox): Relax, I'm not hurting him. Mig's eyes rolled towards the back of his head. (Terox): Hmm, very fragile from the last time...because you fought against it. Dan ran towards the duo and punched Terox in the face. Terox fell down as well as Mig. Mig slammed his head into the ground and began to cough and shake all around. (Dan, angered): I DON'T WANT HIM TO FOCUS ON HIS PAST. (Terox): Why not? He deserves to know. (Mig): Know...what... Terox blasted Dan into the ceiling. Dan then fell off the ceiling and hit the ground. (Terox): Ah, see? He wants to know. He's eager and curious to know. Mig, I know you remember everything that happened that night. You can't just forget it all because of a simple drug. (Mig): What do you mean? (Terox): Perhaps I should remind you of a few things, to get you started and all. Your mother...dead. Mig gulped. (Terox, serious): Your father...dead. The house began to vibrate a tad. The lights then began to flicker. Mig's body began to shake and his eyes began to roll around. (Terox, serious): Me...the killer. (Mig, worried): No... (Terox, serious): YOU WERE THERE, MIG. YOU SAW IT ALL HAPPEN WITH YOUR OWN EYES. I SPARED YOU A PORTION OF THE PAIN BY TELEPORTING YOU. (Mig, upset): YOU'RE LYING TO ME! (Terox, serious): YOU CAN SEE THE IMAGES IN YOUR MIND AS WE SPEAK. I KNOW YOU. (Mig, upset and mad): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ENOUGH!!! (Terox, serious): LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF, MIG. YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF. YOU'RE TRYING TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED, WHEN YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE. Mig fell onto the ground and held onto his ears. Images of what Terox had been saying began to flash by in his mind. (Terox, seirous and mad): Do you see it now?? QUIT THROWING THEM AWAY. DON'T LET YOUR UNCLE TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU. (Mig, scared): WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?? (Terox): To put it simply, you. (Mig): I don't understand- (Terox): I was that thug. Look, you don't know it much yet, but I- Suddenly, a large blue ray blasted Terox outside of the house. Mig turned to see Dan holding a small mechanism angrily. His head was bleeding. He threw the mechanism away. (Mig): Was he right? (Dan, worried): Get to bed...in the bunker. Now. (Mig, impatient): How about you answer my question first without giving me a demand. Clearly this is dire. (Dan, angered): UGH...alright, yes, it is true, now GO TO THE BUNKER AND I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THIS. Mig got up and looked at the large hole in the wall. Suddenly, he felt a ringing in his ear and grabbed it. His left ear then began to ring as well. His vision then became blurry, and he could feel his heartbeat slow down. He fell to his knees. (Dan): What are you doing? (Mig): He- Mig's mouth began to shake. A small, orange light began to illuminate from his chest. Dan looked at it and his eyes instantly opened up widely. (Dan): Stay right here... Mig began to shake all around. He fell face down into the ground. Images began to cloud his mind once more. He had a flashback of his family and then his father telling him something. ---- (Mig's Father flashback): Son, sit down for a moment. (Mig flashback): Is something wrong? (Mig's Mother flashback): No sweety, we just...need to tell you something important. It's about you. Mig sat down on the couch curiously. His mother and father looked at each other and then sighed. His dad looked at Mig and leaned forward. (Mig's Father flashback): You have alien DNA in your bloodstream. (Mig flashback): What??? What does that mean!? Will it kill me??? (Mig's Mother flashback): It...shouldn't. Oh dear god Ryan, what if it does- (Mig flashback): No! Please!!! I don't want to die! Take it out of me, please!!!! Mig then began to cry. He jumped out of the couch and went upstairs. His mother went after him and grabbed him and hugged him tightly. She then kneeled down and looked at him. (Mig's Mother flashback): Honey, listen to me. We're here for you, and we will always be here for you every step of the way, ok? I promise. (Mig's flashback): What if I die?? Mig's father went over to Mig and looked at him. (Ryan flashback): You won't die, Miguel. I assure you. ---- Mig laid on the ground and his eyes began to flutter and spin out of control. He felt a sting and burning in his chest that made his body bolt up. He closed his eyes and groaned. (Mig, mad): She lied to me...(clutches fist) Dan appeared to be running into the bunker. He quickly flipped the lights on and looked around nervously. He grabbed his head and his eyes began to water. He shouted. (Mig, scared): Agggghhh...I'm dying right as I speak... Dan ran over to a shelf and tripped on the floor. He peeled off a rug and saw a marking on the floor: Emergency G-1. He then smirked. (Mig, upset): It hurts so much...where are they now? Oh that's right, dead. Dan put his fingers onto the spot. A light popped up off the ground and circled around each finger. A beep sounded and the floor spun open, revealing a large, metallic and secure box. (Mig, upset): Terox was right...Dan tried to make me forget, but that didn't last. Dan began to type in numerous coding onto the box and activated each layer. When he got to the final one, he saw a keypad with an obscure keyhole. He then looked around. (Mig, upset): Of course he isn't here either. I'm all alone... Dan turned over the last layer and saw a key-like mechanism. He peeled it off the bottom and plugged it into the keyhole. The layer began to flash orange and opened up, releasing gas. A black and orange device was seen inside, with a circular dial that had an hourglass symbol on it that was tilted 45 degrees to the right. Dan snapped it off it's holder and ran upstairs. (Mig, in immense pain): ERRRAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! SOMEONE, SAVE ME!! IT HURTS TOO MUCH. I CAN'T... Dan ran towards Mig and lifted him up. He then ran back down to the bunker and closed the door tightly. (Mig, scared): EHEHHEHFHDHFHDHGHGFD. (Dan): It's going to be OK, don't panic. Dan put Mig onto the ground and gave him a few IVs and tags and held out the device. Mig looked at him and the device and began to breathe heavily. His body jolted around and the orange on his chest grew brighter. (Mig, in immense pain and scared): H-H-H-ELP. (Dan, serious): I am, I am. I need you to hold still...VERY STILL. Ok? Listen to me now. Hold STILL and don't move. Please. Alright? (Mig, in pain): MMHMHM AHHHH. (Dan): This will hurt a lot, but I need you to remain calm. Bare with me, I can't lose you. I just CAN'T. Mig looked around and saw the lights begin to shake. At the same moment, he saw the lights turn red and explode. Dan looked around and quickly turned back towards Mig. (Dan): Give me your non-dominant hand. Mig showed Dan his left hand. Dan grabbed the device and slapped it onto his hand. Screws and drills on the bottom of it began to twist into Mig's skin and into his veins. (Mig, in immense pain): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Dan held onto the device and saw it beep and spin. (Dan, nervous): Oh no, this is bad...h-h-hold still... Dan grabbed onto the face of the device. It then sparked alive and shocked Dan's nervous system. He was thrown back into a wall and was knocked out cold. Mig groaned and looked at the device. (Voice): Hm... (Mig, in pain): AGGGGGHHHHH DAN!? Terox stepped out of the corner of the wall and put on his ID mask, appearing to be Dan. He walked towards Mig and kneeled down, looking at the device. (Mig, in pain): ERRRGH! (Terox): Don't worry Mig, I told you it would all be fine. Allow me to try again, hmm? (smirks) (Mig, in immense pain): AM I GOING TO DIE? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME??? (Terox): Probably not. Terox slammed his hand over the faceplate. Electricity and energy went all around the room, but he absorbed. Mig yelled out in pain but tried to keep still. Terox smirked. (Mig, in immense pain): AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan opened his eyes a tad and saw himself over Mig holding onto the device and stabilizing it. He shook his head and saw the ID mask crushed on the ground and Terox facing him. (Dan, very scared): O_O GET OFF HIM! (Terox): As you wish. Terox smiled and disappeared with a large flash of energy mixed in with electricity. It hit Dan straight in the forehead and threw him back once more. Dan shook his head and looked at the device activating and working. (Dan): Agh, that must've been rough...I don't remember it. Mig, you ok? Dan walked towards him and looked at the device. It flashed and then glowed orange and fully activated. Mig groaned and breathed hard; he turned to Dan. (Mig): I feel like...I'm fine. (Dan): That's because you are. Here, take a look at your wrist. Mig shook his head and raised his left arm into the air. He saw the device over his wrist and part of his hand and his eyes instantly grew big. He put his hand down and got up, breathing heavily. (Mig, scared): What did you do to me!? Oh my god... (Dan): That's the Gammatrix. I know this for reasons I would like to discuss another time. I put it on you to save your life. Dan walked over to the computer screen on the desk and looked at the results. He turned back and looked at Mig bewildered. Mig looked at the device in fear. (Mig): I feel fine now...but I don't understand how. (Dan): According to these off-the-scale readings, my god...(stunned) it bonded and morphed with your alien DNA strand. I expected it to just heal but... (Mig): Is that bad or good? (Dan, surprised): Unimaginable...we never predicted anything like this to happen, especially not to a human. Dan turned towards Mig and kneeled down. He unplugged the IVs and tags and grabbed onto Mig's left arm. He looked down at the Gammatrix and touched it. (Dan): No malfunctions...good, expected as well. (Mig, weirded out): What happened to you? I'm surprised you're alive, I mean you kinda took in all of the shocks. (Dan): I'm fine, but I guess it gave me short-term amnesia. Dan began to twist the dial and then looked back at his computer. He got up and walked towards it and began to type. Mig looked at the Gammatrix and saw the dial in a different position. It then moved back to its original position. (Mig): (pondering) Hm. (Dan): It's ok to fidget around with it. But I'm wondering...if it has alien DNA inside, how does that activate? (Mig): This thing has alien DNA? (Dan): Oh, yes, it does. The...I found traces of alien DNA inside of that thing aside from your own that bonded with it. It appears to have fully activated every square inch of the Gammatrix. Mig grabbed the Gammatrix and began to rotate it more. The core spun up. (Mig): (nervous and shocked) Ummm... (Dan): What? Dan looked at the Gammatrix and ran over to Mig. He grabbed the faceplate and began to spin it around, igniting holograms to appear rising from the core face. (Dan): I activated this once before, but I never knew how. Do you? (Mig): Not really. I kinda pushed down and...scrolled. (Dan): Twist the dial. Mig grabbed onto the dial and began to twist all around, showing other holograms. (Dan): I know this sounds weird, but I want you to hit the faceplate hard. When you do, it'll slide back down and you should feel a tingling sensation and a brief moment of pain. (Mig): What? Then hell no. (Dan): That's how it's going to have to be, Mig. (Mig, nervous): What are you hiding from me? You know too much about this thing and you seem overly interesting. And you found it in our bunker, too...what's with you? Dan sighed and put his hand over his face. He got up. (Dan, impatient): Just hit the faceplate... (Mig): No. I'm not going to do it. I don't HAVE to do it, you know. (Dan): That's what you don't realize. You do have to. (Mig, angered): Ugh, I'm leaving. Mig got up off the ground and walked towards the staircase. Dan ran to him and pulled him back. He held onto his arms and stared at him deeply. Mig struggled. (Dan): This is all confusing right now, I know. The killer of your parents is back planning god knows what. With that thing, you can live, biut you can do other things, too. I gave you that because you were dying, but that's not the only reason. The world needs you right now, perhaps even the whole universe. There's trouble rising, look at the events of today. You are capable of being a hero. (Mig, agitated): What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to be "a hero." (Dan): I can't tell you right now how I know of the Gammatrix and how to use it and all of that, but I can tell you what to do with it. Mig, if you don't listen to me, you're going to fail. You need to trust yourself as well. Now, let's try this again. Hit the faceplate. (Mig, agitated): I'm sorry, Dan, but I don't want to. (Dan): You don't want to what? (Mig): Be a hero, hit the faceplate, whatever it is you said. That's not me. (Dan): You don't understand- (Mig): No Dan, you don't understand. I'm sorry. Mig pushed himself out of Dan's grip and went out of the bunker. He closed the door tightly and walked towards the front door. Dan quickly followed after him and stood in the doorway. (Dan): Alright, Mig, I won't force you. But what about your parents? Mig stopped walking. (Mig): (angry and worried) What about them? (Dan): They were murdered by Terox, who now wants to murder you, and possibly me, too. I'm in danger, but you're in MORE danger. You have no idea what's in store for you. (Mig): Quit reminding me that they were killed... (Dan): I tried to hide it from you, but Terox was the one who made that impossible. Mig's eyes began to water. Images of Terox killing his parents began to flood his mind, as well as images of aliens and other people being killed in the streets when he saw. (Mig): Agh...why do they have to be gone? I just want to see them again. (Dan): Miguel, please...hit the faceplate... Mig turned his head around towards Dan and Dan's house, upset. Just then, a red flash occurred on top of the house. Terox stood laying on it with his left arm on his left knee. He grinned. (Mig): DAN! (nervous) Terox jumped off of the roof and grabbed Dan by the neck. He dragged him towards Mig as he walked towards him, leaving burning footprints in the ground. (Terox, sarcastically): Is everything alright Mig? (Mig, angry): I'll ask this once. Let go of him. (Terox): Why should I? Terox's hand glowed as he clutched Dan by the neck. It began to burn him. He shouted out and coughed. (Terox): Would you like to see your uncle die tonight? Right now? (Dan, in pain): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!! MIG!!! FACE- Terox hurled Dan into a tree and charged his energy. Mig looked at Dan and then at Terox getting ready to obliterate him. Quickly, Mig looked at the Gammatrix and activated the faceplate. He looked at Dan. (Dan, choking): Do...(cough) it... Mig slammed down and glowed orange all over. His eyes rolled around to the back of his head and started to glow orange as well. Veins began to arise from his skin. He grew a thick horn on his forehead and hair-like features. A metallic mask-like feature also covered his mouth. Black bands appeared around his wrists and ankles, and then shoulder pad-like features appeared around his shoulders and extended towards his sternum. He grew a solid bar around his waist and pants with orange brackets on his middle thighs, knees, and middle legs. He also grew shoe-like features with his sharp toes sticking out. The veins began to glow many different colors and grew even larger, spreading around his body even more. Spikes also popped up around the sides of his chest and the Gammatrix symbol sprouted on his stomach, in the middle of the padding separation and the pants. Mig looked at himself as the alien and began to breathe heavily. He saw Terox hurl a large black and red ray at Dan. Living Laser jumped in front of Terox and the ray hit him directly. Red and black began to swirl around him, and he was being pushed back. He grabbed onto the energy with his hands and absorbed it. (Terox, sarcastically): You finally managed to do something. The veins in Living Laser's right arm began to glow and spread towards his palm. He raised it forward and the veins circled around the center of his palms and formed a flashing circle. He fired a large red and black wave of energy back at Terox. Terox jumped into the air and landed back on the ground. (Living Laser, in awe): I feel so weird, but it also feels normal. Terox flashed in front of him and shoved his spiked hands into his chest. Energy began to swirl out of Living Laser in static and enter into Terox. (Living Laser, being hurt): AGGHHHHHHHH!! (Terox): It's not smart to choose an energy-based lifeform to use as your first alien against me. Dan ran towards Mig. Terox turned his head around and fired an energy ray at Dan from his mouth. It connected onto him and rose him into the air. Terox smiled. (Living Laser, angered): ENOUGH!!! Living Laser glowed all around and exploded, releasing a large unstable amount of energy. Dan laid on the ground, steaming. He looked up and saw Terox in the air holding Mig, whom was transformed back. (Terox): That was a good try. (Mig, angry): Ugggh...I hate you. (Terox): (smirking) I know. (Mig): Why did you kill my parents? WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME STILL? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU? (Terox): I may have lied. Actually...(chuckles slightly) I did. (Mig): ...What? Terox let go of Mig and watched him fall from 300 feet in the air. Terox smiled and narrowed his eyes and teleported with a large, red flash. Mig looked at the ground and began to shout. He looked at the Gammatrix. (Dan, very worried): MIG??? OH DEAR GOD!! Mig grabbed onto the core and rotated the dial while pushing it down. A hologram of Living Laser popped up. He quickly flipped to another one named Fright Height and noticed wings. He smashed the faceplate and transformed. He had an orange goblin-like body with two large pointed ears and large, beady eyes. Going down the middle of his face was a black line that curved at the top and bottom and reached to his chin. His body was semi-muscular and had the black stripe go down it, but it was bigger and it reached his waist. He had black, shredded, short-like pants and clawed hands and feet. He also had two bands on each arm and one on each ankle. His wings were medium-sized and rugged. He had noticable thickenings on his wings and they could fold up in his back where they came out. His arms laid against his wings for the most part. plummeted towards the ground. He released his wings from his back and struck into the heavy Earth with his feet. He fell down to his knees and groaned. (Dan, worried): Are you alright, Mig? (Fright Height): (coughing) Mostly...I could be a litttttle better. Fright Height transformed back and fell face-down into the ground. He pulled himself up and fell back down, with his chest bleeding. He groaned. Dan walked over to him. (Dan): You did good. (Mig): No. Terox isn't bleeding. How do you call that good? (Dan, sighing and crossing his arms): Don't down yourself. You did well for the first time being a hero. (Mig, turning his head and narrowing his eyes): I guess...but something's a little off.'' (Dan): What do you mean? (Mig, shaking his head): Never mind... ---- Meanwhile, at Mig's old, childhood home, Terox teleported in front of it with a large red swirling flash. He looked at the door and walked towards it. He put his hand on the door and blasted it off its hinges. (Terox, looking around with a blank expression): He has the Gammatrix now. Terox stood there, looking around still, awaiting an answer. Just then a shadowed figure came out from down the hallway and stood. He seemed tall and work a cloak-like outfit. (Figure): Go on. I'm beginning to be amused. (Terox): I had to step in and fully activate it. If Mig were to die, so would his DNA. He's strong. (Figure): He's merely just beginning. Don't tell me you had a rough time handling him. (Terox, angered): I wasn't expecting anything, especially not a transformation. Now, the point is, I know what he can so. It's pretty easy. I mean, sure, I was caught off guard, but...you can easily see where I'm getting at. (Figure): Yes, yes, of course you would be caught off guard...you seem afraid. Weak. (Terox, surprised and angered): AFRAID? WEAK? (Figure): Doesn't matter, T. I kinda want a taste of him myself, too. I can't let you have all of the fun now, can I? With that being said, let's begin, hmm? It's my turn. Terox eased up and slowly began to grin. ---- -THE END- Major Events *This is the first episode of the series. *Mig, Dan, Ryan, Mrs. Rivers, Terox, and the Mysterious Figure all debut. *Mig is revealed to have a strand of alien DNA inside him. *The Gammatrix is revealed, shown, and activated, and saves Mig's life. *Living Laser and Fright Height debut. Characters *Miguel Rivers *Daniel Rivers *Ryan Rivers (flashback) *Virginia Rivers (flashback) Villains *Terox (disguised as criminal at first; flashback and present) *Mysterious Figure Aliens *Living Laser (first appearance) *Fright Height (first appearance) Trivia *It seems as though the Mysterious Figure knows Terox's first name, T. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios